


Last Lazy Morning

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun was shining through the light floral curtains in Lydia’s bedroom, bathing the room in a warm golden glow. Lydia yawned and stretched in her bed before curling up next to the slim body next to her. Allison’s bare back was facing her. Lydia trailed her fingers lightly down the expanse of smooth skin, from her neck to her waist, where a white sheet was pooled around her hips. These were the mornings she lived for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lazy Morning

                The sun was shining through the light floral curtains in Lydia’s bedroom, bathing the room in a warm golden glow. Lydia yawned and stretched in her bed before curling up next to the slim body next to her. Allison’s bare back was facing her. Lydia trailed her fingers lightly down the expanse of smooth skin, from her neck to her waist, where a white sheet was pooled around her hips. These were the mornings she lived for.   
                There was nothing pressing down around them, no stress or fear. Maybe they’d lay around in bed all day, watching the old movies they both loved. Or maybe they’d go to the woods and Allison would try to teach Lydia how to shoot- an endeavor which was not going well. It didn’t matter what they did. Lydia would get to watch Allison wake up and smile, her dimples appearing on her cheeks.   
                She always watched Lydia as put her make up on and dried her hair after her shower. Allison teased her for being high maintenance as she swept on a layer of mascara and a little bit of pink tinted lip balm and was ready to go. Lydia would roll her eyes and continue her carefully mastered morning routine. She loved these lazy weekend days, especially when the sun was as bright and cozy as it was today.   
                She touched the tips of Allison’s dark hair, feeling how soft and light it was. Pressing her nose into the nape of her neck, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and closed her eyes. She felt Allison’s hands cover hers as she relaxed into Lydia’s body. Lydia could almost feel her smiling and she wanted to feel her lips against hers. Lydia rolled onto her back and pulled Allison with her. Allison’s sleep tinted eyes met hers and she dipped her head down to kiss her.   
                It was a warm and lazy kiss. Neither of them were awake enough to do anything more than move their lips against each others, making small breathy sounds in the still morning silence. Lydia lay her head on her pillow and watched her girlfriend watching her pink lips curl into a smile. Allison opened her mouth but no sound came out. Lydia knew how dry Allison’s throat could be in the morning. She often watched her gulp down a few mouthfuls of water before getting out of bed in the morning.   
                Allison opened her mouth again but still no sound emerged. Lydia pushed herself up on her elbows, a quizzical expression on her face. Allison tried again, hands clutching at her throat, fear flooding her features.   
                “Allison? Allison?” Lydia said, sitting up now, hands going to the other girl’s shoulders, trying to calm her down. A faint sound began to come from Allison’s throat. It wasn’t a word, or a voice, but a slow, rhythmic buzz. Allison’s hands left her throat and clutched her stomach as she doubled over in pain on the bed. Her mouth hung open as the buzzing sound became louder. Blood seeped through her fingers and the sheets wrapped around her body.   
                “Allison?” Lydia repeated, hands shaking as she tried to help Allison keep pressure on the stomach wound. Blood trickled from Allison’s mouth, staining her lips a deep, shining, wet red. Lydia couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t even scream. The buzzing was getting louder and louder, turning into a beeping sound as Allison’s eyes went dull.   
  
                Lydia opened her eyes, finding them flooded with tears. Thin grey light filtered through the curtains, the early morning clouds blocking any glimpse of the sun. The beeping buzz was coming from her alarm clock. She pressed the button, turning it off. 7:30 AM shone in red and she sat up, wiping the tears from her face.   
                She looked across her room and saw a black, conservative dress hanging from her closet door. She’d picked it out the day before with her mother. The dress for Allison’s funeral. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She’d never have a lazy morning with Allison Argent again.


End file.
